Farewell, World of Lies
by Fireblade K'Chona
Summary: The story of the day the Marauders find out Lupin is a werewolf. OLD crappy story.


Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas within! I do own the plot, though.  
  
We all love Lupin, right? *huggles Lupin* Poor Lupin...werewolfing and all.  
  
This is a fic about Lupin in his school days, third year, when his friends confront him about being a werewolf.  
  
I really don't know what color eyes Lupin has, so I'll say that when he's human, they're gray.  
  
Muse responsible: Scheherezade, actually.  
  
[brackets] are Lupin's thoughts. And his friends call him Remus, but I refer to him as Lupin. Cause I like the word Lupin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin rubbed his eyes tiredly. [What a night. Was that one worse than usual?]  
  
He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. [I always think it's worse than usual.]  
  
Lupin slumped in his chair by the fire of the Gryffindor common room a few nights after the full moon. He sipped tiredly at a cup of pumpkin juice. [I don't think my friends fell for the sick-mother-visit this time. I need to make up something more convincing.]  
  
He hated living a lie, hated having to fabricate stories for his friends. [And I'm not a very good liar.]  
  
Lupin didn't even realize he had spoken aloud until a familiar voice said, "No. You're not."  
  
Lupin looked up-and flinched away from James's face. [James is always the most skeptical, the one who asks the most questions.]  
  
His eyes fell on a pair of well-loved dragonhide boots that could only belong to Sirius. "Hi, Sirius."  
  
Lupin looked up at his friend's face, usually occupied with a wicked grin. Tonight, it was serious. [Oh, no. This cannot be good.] He glanced around the common room, empty except for Peter, who was making his way towards the huddle.  
  
Lupin began to hyperventilate inside, attempting to think rationally while his imagination ran away. [Is this about that one Ravenclaw girl-no, it can't be! They'd be teasing me to no end! They'd be-]  
  
His mind babbled on as he shifted slightly in his chair, his eyes darting from Peter to Sirius, to James.  
  
"Remus-" James said, starting him out of his wild circle of thoughts.  
  
"We hate to say this so abruptly-but we know."  
  
Lupin swallowed. "Kn-know what?" he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"We know you're a werewolf, Remus," said Sirius, his dark eyes squarely meeting Lupin's gray.  
  
Lupin dropped his pumpkin juice, which splashed all over Peter and James. The cup rolled away, unnoticed.  
  
"Wha-you-oh!" said Lupin, trying to cover. "Come on, this isn't funny."  
  
"We're not trying to be funny, Remus," said James firmly. "We've put it together."  
  
"First your monthly absences-" said Peter,  
  
"Then all the times you came back so tired and drained, and sometimes hurt- " filled in James,  
  
"And you are a rotten liar, Remus," finished Sirius.  
  
Lupin's heart pounded. [This is it, then,] he thought dully. [I thought- maybe-]  
  
"Oh, and there was that thing in Defense Against the Dark Arts with the boggart," added Peter, "You know, the full moon. I thought it was a crystal ball."  
  
"That's what the rest of the class thought, especially when you made it shatter and a clown stepped out of it," added James.  
  
The little remaining of Lupin's strength ran out of him as his heat sank to his toes. [This is it,] he thought again. [Here begins my life as an outcast.]  
  
He heard Sirius say something. "What?" he asked, glancing at his friend, trying to distance himself.  
  
Trying not to care. Not to care if they shunned him.  
  
"But we don't care," repeated Sirius.  
  
Lupin bit his lip. "Of course you do. Of course you-you'll begin- outcasting me-" he faltered.  
  
James clasped Lupin's shoulder, leaned forward, and said, more forcefully, "Sirius is right. We don't care, Remus. You're still our friend."  
  
Lupin stared into James's eyes, trying to see if he meant it.  
  
"Oh, come on, Remus! I don't care, they don't care-well, I mean, we care, but we just worry about you, is all! You are still our friend," put Sirius bluntly.  
  
Lupin looked into Sirius's face, and was finally convinced. Of the Maurauders, Sirius and he were the worst liars of them all.  
  
"That done, what will we do to Snape tomorrow?" piped up Peter.  
  
Lupin stared at Peter, then broke into laughter. Relief filled him, happiness overflowed. They didn't care! They really didn't! He would not have to live a lie anymore.  
  
And Lupin thought, as they gleefully began concocting a revenge for the curse that turned Sirius's hair purple, [Farewell, world of lies.]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Happy ending! Whee!  
  
Reviews are loved, flames will be used to roast marshmallows!  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade 


End file.
